FIG. 1 shows an optical connector 1 disclosed in the Patent Citation 1 as described below. The optical connector 1 is a hybrid connector of a pig-tail type, and is composed so as to be attached to a board (not shown). The optical connector 1 includes: a connector housing 2; a plurality of PCB terminals 3; a ferrule housing 4; a cover 5; a spring 6; a pair of sleeves 7; a pair of light guide members 8; an FOT case 9; a holder 10; a light emitting-side FOT (Fiber Optic Transceiver) 11 and a light receiving-side FOT 12; and a shield case 13.
The FOT case 9 is formed into a housing shape. The light emitting-side FOT 11 and the light receiving-side FOT 12 are optical semiconductor components having optical devices. The light emitting-side FOT 11 and the light receiving-side FOT 12 are inserted into the rear of the FOT case 9 with the housing shape, and are assembled and fixed thereto.    Patent Citation 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-251762